Dance With Me
by LOTSlover
Summary: One-Shot Songfic. When Diana discovers she needs to learn to dance, Flash tells her to just watch "Dirty Dancing" and Bruce flat-out refuses to help. She turns to Alfred to help her, but unfortunately, the old butler has an ulterior motive when it comes to helping out the Amazon princess. BM/WW Fluff.


TITLE: Dance with Me  
>AUTHOR: LOTSlove®<br>CHARACTERS: Batman / Wonder Woman  
>RATING: T<br>WARNINGS: Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

DISCLAIMER: I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and if I did things would be much different for them.

SUMMARY: When Diana discovers she needs to learn to dance, Flash tells her to just watch "Dirty Dancing" and Bruce flat-out refuses to help. She turns to Alfred to help her, but unfortunately, the old butler has an ulterior motive when it comes to helping out the Amazon princess. BM/WW Fluff.

A/N: Special shout-out and a huge thank you to Dinasis for the beta! You're amazing as always, my friend!

Songs: "Then He Kissed Me" by The Crystals  
>"Do You Love Me" by The Contours<br>"When Will I Be Loved" by The Everly Brothers  
>"Will You Love Me Tomorrow" by The Shirelles<br>"How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You" by Marvin Gay  
>"My Girl" by The Temptations<br>"It's Now or Never" by Elvis Presley

Dance with Me

Alfred Pennyworth could barely keep the bounce out of his step or the upturned curve from his lips as he went about his daily duties around the manor. He didn't think he'd ever find a better opportunity to get two of the most stubborn people he ever knew to finally admit their feelings for one another than the occasion that had unexpectedly presented itself.

Diana, the Amazon Princess of Themyscira, had approached him a couple of days ago about learning how to dance for a 1950s/60s party that the Flash was throwing this coming weekend. The poor thing had been completely bewildered about the prospect of learning the unusual dances and dress of the era, desperate for any help that he could provide her.

Alfred rolled his eyes for the hundredth since learning of the Princess's predicament and Wally West's supposed solution to her dilemma. Watching the movie "Dirty Dancing" was most definitely not the answer to Miss Diana's problem.

Huffing under his breath as he dusted the dining room chandelier, he could only imagine the Princess's horror if she showed up ready to dance like they did in that movie. He would show that Speedster a thing or two about teaching a lady how to dance.

It was all the British butler could do to contain his excitement. Everything was ready – the clothes were laid out for her, the music picked out and arranged, the ballroom cleaned and awaiting his preys' arrival.

Now all he needed was a certain Amazon Princess and a billionaire too obstinate for words. It was more than obvious that something had been brewing between the two superheroes for quite some time now, something that ran far deeper and broader than just mere infatuation or a passing crush.

This attraction and longing was something real and he was going to do everything in his power to give it the definite nudge needed to get them going in the right direction. Actually, it was more his headstrong surrogate son that required the firm push. The Amazon was obviously more than ready for something deeper with him.

Alfred certainly understood Bruce's hesitancies and uncertainties that lay buried beneath layers upon layers of pain and fears, broken relationships and failed romances, and the tragic loss of loved ones in an alley, but it was time to try again…this time with a beautiful woman who Alfred knew in his heart was the perfect match to the billionaire's intense personality.

Hearing the doorbell, Alfred quickly abandoned his chores to answer the door. Opening it, he found the first half of the matchmaking dream who had been occupying his thoughts all afternoon. "Miss Diana," Alfred affectionately grinned from ear-to-ear. "Please come in."

"I can't thank you enough, Alfred," Diana said, nervously hooking a raven curl behind her ear as she entered the manor. "I have no idea what I'm getting myself in to."

"Not a problem, Princess," Alfred insisted with a twinkle in his eye, offering his arm to escort her to the kitchen. "How about joining me for a cup of tea while we plan out our approach?"

"I'd love to," Diana responded with a smile. "Only if you're sure that I'm not keeping you from anything important. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with Bruce."

"Oh shush now," Alfred frowned. "I was just finishing up my duties when you arrived and Master Bruce is at Wayne Enterprises for an afternoon business meeting."

"I did ask Bruce to teach me, but he flat-out refused," she sighed in obvious disappointment, her heart sinking a little with the reminder of how well that conversation had gone.

She had approached him when he had been on monitor duty, telling him about the party Flash had invited all of them to. Bruce had grunted in obvious disapproval, stating in no uncertain terms that he would not be attending.

That had just set the perfect tone to request some help on learning the culture of Man's World during the 1950s and 1960s. He had basically told her to "Google it", turning his back to her and refusing to even make eye contact of any sort even if it was through the thin white slits of his cowl.

To say she had been frustrated and disappointed would have been an understatement. She had hoped it would have been an opportunity for them to grow closer than good friends, allowing them a chance to spend some time together and hopefully leading to something more.

They had been teetering on the very precipice of something completely amazing for so long now, her patience beginning to wear thin with the lack of any noticeable progress. They would always flirt – he on the verge of saying something more and taking it even further only to suddenly pull back, she doing her best to patiently coax and charm him in hopes that he would finally take the next step.

Unfortunately, her request for him to teach her how to dance hadn't gone the way that she had wished for.

With a heavy heart she had turned to her friend Alfred, knowing that he would help her. Steeling herself, she decided that she was still going to have a good time at Flash's party with or without Bruce. She wasn't about to let that insolent man ruin something that she was looking forward to.

Settling on a barstool, Diana and Alfred shared a pot of tea and some scones with cream and jam as they planned out their approach to her outfit and then tackling the dance moves. Fortunately, Diana already knew the steps to more traditional dances and waltzes. Regrettably, the dance moves for the era of Wally's party did not fall into that category, but they would soon remedy that.

"Alright, why don't you go upstairs to your old bedroom and try on one of the outfits I set out for you?" Alfred suggested.

"I just don't know how to thank you, Alfred," Diana took his hand in hers, squeezing it affectionately and causing an unexpected knot of affection to suddenly lodge in his throat.

"Now, now, Miss Diana," Alfred managed to say as he patted her hand covering his, forcing back the tears that stung his eyes. "There is absolutely no gratitude necessary. I enjoy helping you. You bring some much needed sunshine to the manor. Ever since you and Master J'onn moved back to the new Watchtower, it's been far too quiet around here."

"Doesn't Tim keep you on your toes?" she asked.

"Yes, but with him in school all day and Master Bruce at the office or the Watchtower most of the time, it gets a might bit lonely at times," he admitted with a sigh.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make a point of visiting you more often, so long as Bruce doesn't get too annoyed by me coming by," she smiled conspiratorially.

"You just leave Master Bruce to me, Princess," he grinned.

XXX

Bruce walked into the manor with a frown already set firmly on his face. Tossing his keys on the small table by the door, he immediately removed his suit jacket, tossing it onto a nearby chair in the foyer before attacking his tie.

It had been a bad day at the office, one that he was ready to forget all about. He just wanted to change his clothes and work out his frustrations in the training room. On his way down the hallway, he jerked his tie free, tossing it over the banister just as Diana came down the stairs dressed in one of the outfits that Alfred had picked out for her.

"I hope I did my hair right, Alfred," Diana called as she looked down at her clothes, her attention focused on her outfit and not on the man standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I forgot what you said about tying the front of my shirt."

Stunned by the familiar sound of the Amazon princess's soothing voice, Bruce looked up sharply to find her coming down the stairs dressed in a pair of black form fitting pants that stopped above her ankles and a fitted long-sleeved red shirt that allowed a glimpse of her cleavage.

She was holding the edges of the bottom of her shirt, not sure what she was supposed to do with it. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and she wore a pair of black ballet flats. Her raven hair was pulled up and teased a bit into a high ponytail that allowed a gorgeous view of her slender neck. The finishing touch of red lipstick on her beautiful lips nearly did him in along with the cat eyes that completed the look.

Bruce did his best trying to will his legs not to give out on him as he completely lost himself in the sight of her. She was positively adorable in every sense of the word, igniting that powerful pull inside of him that continually drew him to her like a moth to a flame, an intense desire that he had been fighting for so long now.

Staring at her now, he could feel that last thread of resolve rapidly beginning to unravel. "Princess," he sternly said, finally finding a way to make his voice work.

Startled, Diana looked up at the sound of the baritone voice that thrilled her to her core as she neared the bottom of the stairs, causing her to miss the last step. Bruce swiftly reached up and grabbed hold of her, catching her in his arms before she could fall.

They stared at one another for a long moment, their lips barely a hair's breadth away. "Bruce," she murmured, stunned to unexpectedly find herself in the arms of the man that she loved, wanted more than anything.

Bruce just stared at her for a long moment, drinking her in and basking in her radiant warmth and beauty. How he ached to kiss her senseless and then really kiss her the way that he had wanted to for so long before taking her upstairs and living out every fantasy that he'd ever had about her since meeting her.

Her exhilarating scent was making him lightheaded, her nearness causing his heart to race in response. He could see the affect that he was having on her as well – the way that her breath hitched when he touched her, her blue eyes darkening with sudden longing, the faint flush that suffused her face.

It only managed to make him want her that much more seeing how much she wanted him as well.

"Princess," he whispered again, his mind failing him with a better response as his gaze fell to her red lips.

He suddenly realized that he still had a firm hold on her, his arms wrapped protectively around her, keeping her pressed against his body. Against his better judgment, he reluctantly released his hold on her, allowing his arms to fall to his sides as he backed away, putting some much needed distance between them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice coming out gruffer and harsher than he had actually intended in his effort to cover his arousal.

He instantly regretted it the second it was out of his mouth as her face fell in response. He actually wasn't upset in the least to find her here in his home, only surprised…and aroused…definitely aroused. He found that she had already managed to lift his spirits and immediately brighten his tedious day.

Diana nervously tucked back a strand of raven hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail. "Well, I asked Alfred to help me with learning how to dance for Wally's party," she admitted, somewhat embarrassed. "I…I didn't know who else to turn to after you had said no."

Her response caused his heart to momentarily clench with guilt and regret, knowing how cold and rude he had been to her a few days ago in the Monitor Womb. If she had only known it was his only defense against her, against the overwhelming desire that welled up inside of him every time he saw her.

He'd been thinking about her a lot more over the last several weeks, trying to reconcile in his heart and mind the things that he was feeling for her…feelings that he knew he shouldn't be having for a teammate and yet he could no longer ignore or deny it.

They had only been growing stronger and stronger ever since she and J'onn had moved out of the manor and into the new Watchtower a few months ago. He had finally come to the decision last night that he needed to keep her at arm's length, a relationship with her far too dangerous for both of them…but especially for her.

Now, he suddenly found himself questioning that decision all over again.

Without a word, Bruce closed the distance between them, gently brushing Diana's hands away from the edge of her shirt. Grasping the tails in his hands, he pulled it firmly around her petite waist, tying it for her, completing her look and allowing him a tempting peek at her toned abs.

"There you go," he muttered under his breath.

"That's what I had forgotten," she softly said, looking down at his hands that had somehow come to rest firmly on her hips. "Thank you."

Her eyes lifted to meet his and the room suddenly grew very warm, the air around them electric with the sexual tension coursing through them. He wanted to kiss her, to pull her firmly against him and run his hands all over her perfect feminine curves. He found himself growing desperate to learn what made her gasp, what drove her wild and what made her scream his name.

Alfred suddenly came around the corner at that moment, breaking through the tension. "Ah, Master Bruce," the British butler warmly greeted him. "I didn't expect you home for another hour or so."

"My meeting was rescheduled," he replied as he backed away from his unexpected visitor, his attention still locked on the princess standing before him.

Alfred bit back a smirk, knowing beforehand that the meeting had been rescheduled, but conveniently forgetting to tell Bruce that. "I'm sorry to hear that," he frowned, moving between the two to offer his arm to Diana. "Well, now if you'll excuse me, I have a dance lesson I need to give to Miss Diana here."

Alfred quickly led the stunned Amazon away without waiting for a response from Bruce, knowing that it wouldn't be very long before the curious young man followed. He placed a hand on top of Diana's that rested in the crook of his arm as he escorted her away.

"You look positively stunning, Miss Diana," Alfred reassured her. "You look just like a pin-up girl from the 50s."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion, casting a fleeting glance back over her shoulder at Bruce.

"Very much so, Miss," he replied as he led her into the ballroom that was ready and waiting for them. "A great many men would kill to have a picture of you hanging in their lockers."

Diana smiled, pleased with his response. She just wished that Bruce felt the same way. "Well, I guess I have the clothes down now," she said. "I just hope I can master the dance moves."

"You just leave it to me, Princess," he grinned. "I'll have you twisting and hip-hopping before you know it."

Making his way to the entertainment center, Alfred inserted the CD that he had put together yesterday in preparation for this. It was one that he had specifically made for two of his most favorite people. He only hoped Bruce would do his part now.

As if on cue, the other half of Alfred's matchmaking dream suddenly showed up. "I think you better let me do the teaching, Alfred. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself doing the jitterbug."

_"Like drawing a bee to honey,"_ Alfred silently mused to himself, schooling his amused expression before finally turning around to face his surrogate son.

"I will have you know that particular dance is from a prior era, young man," he informed him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lesson that I promised to Miss Diana."

Diana looked from Bruce to Alfred and back again, not knowing what to think about what was happening. While very appreciative of Alfred's efforts, she really wanted Bruce to dance with her. The thought of being in his arms warmed her clear through to her toes.

"I believe Diana would be better off learning from me, old man," Bruce teased, his hands in his pants pockets and a crooked smile on his lips.

"I was looking forward to dancing with the Princess," Alfred pouted in mock disappointment, knowing exactly what he was doing by not backing down just yet. "It's not every day that I get a chance to dance with such a beautiful woman in my arms."

Bruce moved closer to Diana, his hand slipping free from his pants pocket to take hold of her hand. "Don't you have some silverware to polish or something?" he asked, growing very territorial and protective when it came to Diana.

Alfred bit the inside of his cheek as he fought back a grin. "I guess if you insist then," he finally relented. "Pardon me, Miss Diana. I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner should you need me."

Diana watched as Alfred left her alone with Bruce, her blood suddenly pounding in her ears now that she was alone with him. The sound of music unexpectedly filled her ears, causing her to turn her attention back to the handsome man walking towards her with a dark look in his eyes that shot a shiver straight through her.

The strains of a song filled the ballroom as he came to a stop before her. "Dance with me, Princess," he confidently said, offering her his hand.

She nodded her head as she took his hand with a suddenly shy smile. Her heart skipped a beat as he pulled her firmly against him, the words of the song flowing like a melodious river through her mind and wrapping her up in an era long forgotten by so many.

The words to the song "Then He Kissed Me" began to float through the air, stirring her heart.

Staring into his eyes, Diana found herself aching to tell him how much she loved him, how he had taken possession of her heart so long ago now, winning it with his courage and selflessness, his bravery and inner strength, the compassion and heart that he kept hidden beneath layers of deprecation and supposedly icy indifference.

She didn't buy it, though. There was so much more to him than he allowed others to see, but she saw it, took the time to look past the intimidation and fierce glower. Everyone else just wrote him off as being that way, damaged and ruined beyond repair, but she had looked deeper and found so much more. She saw the real Bruce that he had tried so hard to keep hidden away from everyone.

Suddenly, the song "Do You Love Me" started. It was one that had a spirited beat that she quickly came to love.

Bruce began to move her around the dance floor with expert skill, his piercing blue eyes locked solely on her as if she was the only other living person on the planet. It both thrilled and frightened her, its intensity searing through her and allowing her to see him as he really was with no defenses or walls keeping her out.

It mesmerized her and stole her breath. It was as if his soul was opened up to her, laid bare for her to see, to touch. He was showing her all of his broken pieces, the heartache and the fears, the pain and the secret hope for a brighter future.

She ached to hold him, to show him love beyond his imagination and help him see that a life with her was not something to fear or dread. Her mind began to wander with the possibilities of building a life with this amazing man, her feet suddenly becoming tangled as he moved her through a sudden twist.

Diana tripped, stepping on Bruce's foot and falling forward into him, nearly knocking him over. He tightened his hold on her as an embarrassed giggle bubbled up inside of her, her laughter causing him to laugh as well.

"That didn't exactly go as planned," he chuckled. "I had no idea you were molded with two left feet."

Diana playfully swatted his arm as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Princess…nothing at all," he laughed, taking her hands in his again as the next song, "When Will I Be Loved", started to play. "Let's try this again."

Starting a new series of dance moves, Bruce couldn't help but be completely and utterly captivated by this magnificent woman in his arms. He had been hurt so many times before, his heart broken and his spirit crushed more times than he could count, but he couldn't help but wonder what a romance with her would be like.

He knew in his heart that it would be torrid and passionate, amazing beyond imagination, a love of a lifetime that would never end. And yet, he still couldn't help being utterly terrified by it. What if it did fall apart or she broke his heart? What if she were killed, taken from him by the very filth that he fought every single night in Gotham?

He instantly felt his throat constrict with the thought, his stomach twisting and tightening as if it was trying to turn itself inside out. It would devastate him. He would never recover from something like that and yet he still couldn't help wanting her.

"You're doing very well, Princess," he finally forced himself to speak, the intense concentration in her eyes making the fine hairs on his neck stand on end.

She was so fierce in everything that she took on whether it was in battle against Cheetah or something as simple as a dance lesson. It was one of the countless things that he loved about her, her fierce determination and unrivaled strength of her spirit.

She was truly amazing in every way, his love for her growing despite his best efforts as he twirled her around, her ponytail bouncing with their movements. Her cheeks were rosy from the exertion, her azure eyes sparkling with enjoyment, a smile playing on her lips. It was as if her happiness couldn't be contained, leaking out of her.

The dazzling light that she radiated was contagious, the smile growing on his own face with how utterly happy she seemed to be. To think that he had been the one to put that happiness and contentment there made him more than desperate to always be the one to do that for her every day.

The song came to an end, causing him to reluctantly release his hold on her as he quickly fetched them both a bottle of water from the side table where Alfred had placed them in a bucket of ice. "Ok, Princess," he told her. "You've done pretty well so far, but are you ready to take it up a notch?"

"Bring it on, playboy," she teased with a flirty grin before taking a long drink from her bottle of water, her eyes never leaving his.

Moving in perfect rhythm with him to "Will You Love Me Tomorrow", Diana could help but allow her mind to take her down a path that she longed to take with him. As much as she wanted a relationship with him, she couldn't help but wonder if he would let her in only to suddenly become terrified, pushing her away in the end.

She didn't know if she could handle that, dancing so close to the dangerous fire only to be scorched by it. She knew they could have something so beautiful together if only Bruce would let himself and yet she feared that his inner demons would end up smothering it.

How would she survive tasting paradise with Bruce only for him to suddenly turn his back on her and slam the door on any sort of relationship with her?

And yet, how could she not want to take that chance? He would be worth every single moment of pleasure spent together…every caress, every kiss, every touch. Every single word of love softly uttered in the quiet stillness of night, every passionate plea for more in the throes of ecstasy.

It would be worth the risk…HE would be worth risking her heart for.

She couldn't hold back her laughter as he unexpectedly grabbed her hips to help her maneuver through a tricky dance step, loving the feel of his hands on her and yet laughing with how completely awkward she felt at that moment. She felt nothing like the confident Amazon warrior that she had been raised to be.

Bruce laughed with her as he accidently turned her the wrong way, nearly taking them both to the floor with the sudden change in momentum. He quickly righted them, continuing the next dance step and more than entranced by her graceful movements. She was catching on more quickly than he had thought, somewhat disappointing him that he couldn't spend more time with her like this.

"How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You" began to play, forcing them to adjust their positions for the slower melody. Bruce pulled her into his arms, one arm around her as his other hand gently grasped hers, holding it protectively against his chest.

He could feel the pounding of their hearts pressed against each other, the exerted breaths that were now tangled and shared. It did nothing to settle his desire for her in the least…nor did the words to the next song "

Listening to the words to the song, Bruce suddenly realized that he'd been played by his butler. Alfred had planned for things to turn out this way, going so far as to pick the very songs that spoke volumes to both of their hearts in so many ways.

And he had walked right into the trap, his attention completely taken by the beautiful Amazon and causing him to be oblivious to the machinations of his most trusted friend and surrogate father.

Holding her close with his cheek pressed against her, he found he didn't care. In fact, he was going to have to thank him later for helping to open his eyes to what he had wanted most, to what he had needed all along.

This was pure perfection that he was holding and he never wanted to let her go.

Swaying gently back and forth to the music, Diana could hardly believe this was real. Even though she had been raised in literal paradise on Themyscira, she couldn't help but feel as though this was even closer to it and how much better yet would it be to make love with him.

They continued to slow dance together, completely wrapped up in the one that they loved and cared about most, just savoring the moment and wanting more. The song morphed into the next, the words even more meaningful. "My Girl" by the Temptations filled Bruce's ears as well as his heart.

My girl. He wanted her to be his forever, but would she really have him. Would she take him with all the mangled and broken pieces that had made him who he is? Could she embrace the dark ugly places inside of him that he allowed no one else to see, the deep scars both visible and those unseen by the naked eye?

She deserved so much better than that, someone as pure and bright and amazing as she was. He tightened his hold on her, afraid of her slipping away from him and losing her forever. He couldn't allow her to leave without knowing how he felt about her.

His heart stuttered in his chest as she suddenly moved to rest her head on his shoulder, his need for her growing too strong even for him to fight even longer. And he didn't want to fight it any longer, only wanting to draw her closer until they were finally one.

Diana closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder, drinking the romantic moment in and loving every second of it. She felt her insides tremble as Bruce nuzzled her hair, his hand gently rubbing her back.

The gentle strains of the music seemed to wrap around them, securely knitting their hearts together as one despite the lack of any spoken confessions or admissions. None seemed to be needed in that moment as "It's Now or Never" began to play.

Diana felt as though she were floating as they swayed together in time as one, just holding each other and enjoying the quiet tenderness of the moment alone without distractions or interruptions. She didn't think that life could possibly get any better than this moment until Bruce slowly turned his face towards her, his cheek rubbing against hers.

She lifted her head as she opened her eyes to gaze at him, their bodies coming to a standstill as his mouth began to search hers out. His lips softly brushed against hers, so tender and sweet it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

He kissed her slowly, taking his time as the refrain of the song continued again. He tilted his head as he deepened the kiss, his hands slipping up into her hair as he held her close. His tongue gently beseeched her for entrance, Diana consenting as she willingly parted her lips.

Their tongues slid together, tasting each other and relishing the sweet intimacy. The burning in his lungs forced him to pull back despite the intense demand inside for more. He rested his forehead against hers as he fought to catch his breath.

"Stay," he said, the simple word holding so much meaning.

The corners of her red lips curved slightly with his request as she gazed into his eyes. "I thought you'd never ask," she replied.

"It's about bloody time," came a familiar but unexpected voice from the hallway. "Thought I was going to have to make another CD at the rate you two were going."

A smile matching hers spread across Bruce's face with Alfred's words as he leaned in to kiss her again, their mouths meeting with a mutual heated desire. He teased her bottom lip, savoring the taste of her that was better than any dream he'd ever had.

Wrapping his arms more firmly around her, he felt Diana melt against him, molding her exquisite frame against him. Nothing had ever felt so right in his entire life as this…life was never more perfect than when she was near him, brightening his bleak world and banishing the dark shadows that continually plagued him.

As they continued to kiss, neither of them noticed a butler's arm coming around the corner of the doorway with a remote control in hand. Pushing the button, another CD mysteriously began to play, one that had nothing but wedding songs on it.

"Alfred!"

Hearing Bruce yell his name, the British butler chuckled to himself as he quickly retreated to his kitchen to finish dinner for the couple. He was more than pleased with how well his plan had worked out, anxious to see if they would have a guest staying the night tonight.

Now, if only he could find some songs about having a baby.

**THE END**


End file.
